Mandalorian of Earth
by 1049
Summary: This is a story if ezra was a mandalorian and also a member of clan krzye bet was sent away when he was two months old and landed on an unknow planet called earth. ( I would like to give a special thanks to masso 2010 for allwoing me to use his idea and you have to read his story Star wars Rebels A new Origin it's one of the best fanfics in my top ten)
1. Chapter 1

On the planet Mandalore Bo katan leader of clan Kryze looks inside a ship that was set to enter hyperspace She carries a baby that has bluish-black hair with electric blue eyes the baby was only a two month old" don't worry ezra you'll be safe soon" Bo katan said to her baby as she placed the baby in side a mandalorian transport with a full set of clan kryzearmor vambrace and a jetpack

She exits the transport she send coordinates to hyper space from her vambrace to the ships NAV computer and set the ship on auto pilot

Bo katan looks to she the transport leave the planet a figure walks up to her and places there hand on her shoulder " it's going to be okay Bo" the figure said to her she looks at the figure and the looks back to that the transport has left " I hope were doing the right thing" Bo katan said to the figure " were doing this for his own good Bo not just for us but also for the clan if the sith lord found out about ezra we would all be dead " the figure said to her as it turned around and walked away

" we ever you may end up may you have a better life a way from the empire and never forget at heritage. Be safe my son" Bo katan said as she began to walk towards the clan stronghold

In hyperspace the mandalorian transport head towards through the unknown regions it's destination is a planet that has never be heard or told of to the rest of the galaxy the planets name is earth.

Outside of Oak Ridge Tennessee the Robinson's ( the wife's name is Rachel and the husbands name is Jacob)( the husband is an Army ranger)A new married couple sit outside of there house on the porch in joying a nice summer evening when the notice something land in the field the couple go to investigate when they arrive they see a ship of some kind in the middle of the field then they began to hear a hissing noise and see a ramp lowering down from the ship the couple slowly made there way inside the ship as they made there way inside the ship the notice something sitting in a chair the husband approach the chair and tuned it around slowly to reveal a two month old with bluish-black hair the baby opens it eyes to reveal the there blue soon the baby starts to cry.

Rachel approaches the baby and takes him into her arms " it's okay" racheld cued to the baby "your safe know" rachel said.

Jacob heard something beeping he looks down to see some kind of disc he carefully touched then a women with ins some kind of armor appeared

"hello I'm Bo Katan if you have found this message then you have found my son and must know we had no choice"

eighteen years later

Ezra has grown up to be a young and respectable man his dad had a few more years in the service and his mother was a nurse

It was October ezra and some of his friends were in there football jersey They played for Oak Ridge high school wildcats

Him and some of his friends were in a pizza joint kickin' it after practice tomorrow was a home game for them but the day after was Halloween " so what are ya'll going to dress as for saturday" one of the friends asked as he took a bite from his pizza " man I don't know hopefully something cool" " yeah david don't go as the easter bunny like last Year" ezra said causing his friends to laugh.

After a while ezra and his friends went there ways and ezra made it back to his house and went to bed dreaming of winning the football game tomorrow.

(cliffhanger)

( Okay I know that this story won't make sense to some people but i just got the idea that was cooking inside my head so please tell me what you really think.

And I would like to thank Masso 2010 for allowing me to use his Idea and you have to look at his story Star wars rebels: A New Origin it in the top 10 of my favorite rebels fanficitions . But please tell me what you really think of this)


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra woke up the next morning around five forty am he got up made his bed toke a shower and got dressed he put on his jersey a pear of blue jeans and a pair of black Nike his school colors are red and white jersey number sixty nine position defensive linemen and no Ezra isn't over weight he is well built and workout both cardio and weightlifting. After get dressed ezra made his way down stairs to were his mom had made him break feast.

"morning ezra" Rachel said "morning mom" ezra said as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast (There were eggs sausage bacon and fruit) " hey mom are you going to be home tonight?" ezra asks his mother as took a bit some of the bacon "hmm no I might be pulling a double shift tonight why?" she asked him as she drank some milk.

" I was just wondering because after the game I'm gonna hang out with some friends" ezra said getting up from his seat and placing his dish in the sink" alright just don't be out to long and don't get in trouble" Rachel said to her son "hey since when have i ever gotten in trouble ezra said to as he walked out the door with a smile on his face.

Rachel smiled and and shook her head " what am i going to do with that boy?" she asked herself as she got up from her chair and went into the kitchen

Ezra got in his ram Lone star pickup truck and started the engine and wait for the engine to warm up he was sitting in his truck with driver side window rolled down singing to himself "When the lights come on and every body's screaming" he continued to sing the song until the engine was fully warmed up and then he drove off towards the school.

(scene change Mandalore) ( not okay i know this is might be kinda of unoriginal but I'm going to have set during hero's of Mandalore because the other story takes place during season three so i want to go into season four)

After freeing her father and destroying the duchess Sabine wren was with her family and other mandalorians celebrating there victory over Clan Saxon Sabine was with kanan and chopper and also her family talking about if sabine was going to stay with her family or go back to the rebellion "sabine are you sure you want to go back to the rebellion? we are finally a family again?" Ursa wren asked her daughter

" It's her choice Ursa she is old enough to make her own decisions and if she wishes to go back to rebellion then that is her wish" Alrich wren told his wife

"thank you father" sabine said to him . She was about to continue to talk but notice Bo Katan starring at her family and notice that there was a wave of sadness on her face " excuse me" sabine said to her family as she got up from her spot and walked over to the leader of Clan Krzye.

" excuse me my lady is there something wrong?" sabine asked her witch caused her to look up " no there's nothing it's just nice to see you have a family" she told sabine ' just wish mine was still together' she said loud enough to where sabine could hear her.

"you family you mean your sister?" sabine asked knowing much about duchess Satine Bo katan's sister

"no my husband and son" Bo Katan said to the daughter of the leader of Clan wren as the rest of her family came up from behind her

"It was long ago when the empire began to set there grip on the galaxy I gave birth to a baby boy He was born on mandalore but he was only half mandalorian his father was a Jedi we both knew that he was force sensitive but there was a knew threat that endanger not just our lives a Sith lord" " so we did what we needed to do we had prepared a transport from when he was two months old we loaded with mandalorain armor and history of our people we had set the ship on auto pilot and i watched the ship enter hyperspace I placed a tracker on the ship so I could track lt's exact location" Bo katan said to them

"where did the ship stop at?" Tristan asked her

" it stopped on an planet in the unknown regions from what i was able to gather the planet is habitable I would go there myself but i'm needed here" Bo katan said to them

" my lady if i may i would like to go and look for you son" sabine said to her which surprised all of them " sabine you can't be serious" trisatn said to his sister

" I'am serious Tristan Bo Katan helped us become a family again and i want to return the favor" She said to her brother.

Bo Katan looked up at her and saw determination in her eyes " very well I will give the location as to where the ship landed" Bo katan said to her "thank you milady" Sabine said to Bo Katan

Sabine looked at kanan " guess I'll go tell hera that we might not be heading back after all" kanan said as he and chopper went back to the phantom to contact Hera.

( hope you like this chapter and pleas feel free to review)


	3. Chapter 3

To say the that ezra was a little was an under statement he was listening to his teacher in his government class learning about politics and about giving speeches

"alright class know i want you to say a line from a presidential speech know you can use any speech Ezra let start with you" the teacher said as he pointed at ezra .

Ezra turned to one of his friends and said ' watch this' " (clearing his throat) I did not have sex with that women" ezra said loudly causing everyone in the class room to burst out laughing even causing the teacher to laugh as well

"alright that's enough okay some body else " the teacher said but then the bell rang " alright we'll pick this up Monday okay have a happy Halloween and and a good weekend and ezra you guys better win tonight" the teacher said

"hey don't worry about Mr,Potter it's just the Eagles well beat them again like we did last year" ezra said as he walks out of the classroom with the other students.

In hyper space

sabine, kanan ,chopper Fen Rau and tristan were in the phantom going through hyper space

Kanan was talking to hera

" what do you mean your going to the unknown regions?" hera asked through the hologram " Bo Katan told us that she sent her son away to keep him safe from the empire he's part jedi part mandalorian" kanan told Hera

" well then I guess that is a good reason to keep your son safe but to send your own son away?" Hera said with questioning in her voice

"Bo Katan said that the ship landed on a planet that is habitable and that their is life on the planet" kanan said to hera

"al right I guess I'll have to tell mon mothma that your not on your way" hera said to kanan " good luck" she said as there transmission ended

" so how did she take it ?" sabine asked kanan " as good as you expect" kanan told her

" we should be there soon lets just try to relax until we get there" he said to Sabine, Tristan Fenn Rau and chopper.

( okay chapter three up I know it's short but don't worry the next chapter won't be as short I promise and please review)


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra was with some of his friends in the locker room putting on there pads along with there cleats " hey ezra!" he heard one of his friends shout his name

" what up" ezra replied " you ready for tonight?" his friend asked him " Hell yeah you know I'm always for a Friday night" ezra replied

( I'm gonna not how to describe the foot ball game because in my other story Jedi from earth there is a chapter were I play the foot ball game with a country song)

four hours later

after Beating the eagles 45 to 21

Ezra was at a party with some friends music was playing in the back ground

Ezra was by his truck talking with some friends " Hey man what are you going to wear Tomorrow?" ezra asked his friend marcus who was in front of and next to him was his old middle school friend Johnny

" I don't know man what are you going to wear tomorrow any way for the party?" marcus asked ezra who was taking a drink of corona " I don't even know as well bro I mean the place that I always go had some stuff to but they didn't have anything good this year so I'm just gonna see what i have at my house and just wear that" ezra told him drinking the last of his drink Then looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight.

"hey man I gotta go before my moms find I was kick'in it with ya'll again" ezra said to his friends " oh man me to" johnny said " Same" marcus said as the three friends went there own ways. Ezra was driving down the street in his pickup just driving down the street and final made it to his house ezra had gotten out of his truck and made it to his room and fell flat on the bed and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In a small clearing in the woods

The phantom had touched down in a clearing that was big enough for the ghost

Kanan was the first one to step out of the phantom, soon sabine, her brother, Fenn Rau and chopper exited the ship and looked at there surroundings " well at least we know that the planets habitable" kanan said to them " Well i'm pretty sure was obvious to begin with kanan" sabine said sarcastically to the Jedi who just rolled his eyes " how far are we to nearest town?" Tristan asked his sister

"not far I saw lights coming from about at least a mile that way we should make camp here and then head into town in the morning" Fenn rau said to the group who just nodded "Chopper your on watch wake us up in case anything comes this way" kanan told the droid whop let out a couple of angry beeps "com'on chop it only just for the night what's the worst that could happen ?" sabine asked the droid just then they heard a loud howling sound coming from the north of them.

" chopper you have first watch just stay on top of the phantom and you should be okay kanan said to the droid as he and the rest walked backed inside of the phantom leaving the droid outside

chopper used his rocket booster to get on top of the phantom to try and avoid what ever was out there

the next morning

Ezra got up from his bed and decided to take a shower and but on fresh clothes He wore a dark blue jeans a black tee shirt and a pair of brand new black Nikes ezra walked out of his room and saw his parents door open he pecked through the door to she his mom asleep on her bed

'man must have been rough shifts at the hospital' ezra said to him self.

He went down stairs and fixed himself a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV he knew that since it was the weekend there wouldn't be anything good on but he gave it a shot after he ate his breakfeast he went down to the basement to see what he could fine to were for Halloween he went down the flight of stairs that led down to the basement

"man this place gives me the creeps" ezra said loudly to him self as he turned on the light switch to see what he could fine Once he started looking he notice a box that was there in the far of corner of the basement 'Hmm wonder what's in there?' he thought to himself

When he started to approach the box he felt like as if it was calling to him he walked up to the box and opened it up to his surprise inside the box was some kind of armor ( the mandalorian armor) with a body suit to weird looking guns and jetpack which he thought was kind of weird since he only seen them in call of duty or halo when he plays on his game system

"well better take this upstairs and see if it fits" he said loudly to himself as he grabbed the box and took to his room.

Twenty minutes later

Ezra was standing in front of the mirror in full mandalorian armor body suit everything he had the helmet in his right hand " gotta add mite this looks good" ezra said as he notice that the armor had a perfect fit on him he knew that this was gonna be his costume for tonight Halloween party.

( I'll stop it right there and pleas let me know what you think and please feel free to review)


	5. Chapter 5

Kanan was the first one to step out of the phantom and take in the natural beauty of the woods that was surrounding them

" hey chopper you up there?" kanan asked to only get a couple of angry beeps from the droid " alright, alright take it easy we over slept okay" kanan said to the droid. he walks back into the phantom to see sabine her brother and Fenn rau starting to wake up

"well good morning " the Jedi said to the three mandalorians " ugh is it morning yet?" sabine asks as she struggles to open her eyes " yeah It is" kanan said to her as he walks past her " so what's the plan?" Tristan asked kanan

" we head into town and try to find Bo katan's son and hopefully something to eat" kanan said to them as he felt his stomach growl since they hadn't eaten since the night before

"well split up Rau you with Sabine you and your brother head to the nearest fuel depot and try to find us fuel so we can fuel up the phantom and get out of here while me an and Rau go try to find Bo katan's son " kanan said to sabine and her brother receiving a nod from both of them

Meanwhile

Ezra was making his mom some breakfast in case she woke up he was making her eggs pancakes with a side of bacon and sausage once he finished making her meal he went outside to the barn to tend to some of the horses that were one the property

He feed the horses and gave them fresh water after tending to the horses he goes back inside the house to wash the dishes after washing the dishes He heads to the living room and turns on the TV to see what was on he was flipping through the channels but still couldn't find anything good to watch he was about to turn off the TV when his phone rang he looked to see who it was to his surprise it was his father he answered the call as quick as he could

" Hey dad what's going on?" Ezra asked his father he hadn't seen his father since September of last year

" Oh not much son hey guess what" his father said to ezra " What Ezra asked his father

" I'm home " his father said to him ezra could have heard his heart stop" What Really!?" ezra asked him

" Yeah back in march they announced that they were expecting leave request for the Holidays and i filled out the papers the minute they announced it" ezra dad told him

" that's cool so how long are you going to be here before you go back?" Ezra asked his dad Since he was never really around for the holidays when ezra was a little kid

" I ship back out January third so i'll be home for a while" his dad said to Ezra " Oh and don't tell your mother I want it to be a surprise" his father said to

" don't worry dad I won't oh and dad" ezra said " Yeah?" he asked " welcome home" Ezra said to his father " thank you son bye" " Bye " Ezra said as he hung up his phone

Meanwhile Kanan and Fen Rau made it just outside of the town

" Well time to go meet the locals" Kanan said to the protector as they headed into town.

( Al right I'm gonna stop right there i know that this chapter is a little short but i promise the next chapter will be longer and please review)


	6. Chapter 6

Kanan and Rau made it into town and notice that this planets way of life was very different from the rest of the galaxy the technology was primitive and the clothes thye wore were different

" Huh so this what life is like in the unknown regions" Rau said to kanan " yup sure is different from the rest of the galaxy and a lot more peaceful since the empire isn't around" kanan said to the protector it wasn't long before both kanan and Rau notice that people where looking at them different " i take it My armor is attracting attention?" Rau asked kanan

" Well we are in the unknown regions so i have a feeling that we are going to attract attention even the the one we don't want" kanan told Rau but ended up jixing it when they heard a siren sound both of them turned around to a speeder with wheels that was black in the front and back white in the middle and had what looked liked lights that were used on coursaunt for law enforcement stop right behind them and two men in what looked like police officers uniforms

" morning boys" one of the officers said to them as they started walking towards them "um good morning" kanan replied not sure as to why they he and Rau where stopped " Do you two know why we stopped both of you right know?" the second officer asked them " Um no" Rau said to the officers "Well aside from your costume" the officer said to the mandalorian which caused kanan to laugh a little bit

" where just wondering if those guns a real?" the first officer said " Yes there real why is that a problem?" kanan asks the officers " well that depends do you have permits for those weapons?" the officer asked "we don't need permits know leave " Raus said to the officer with a hint of aggression in his voice " What!?" the second officer said " Boy you want to repeat that one time carefully" the first officer said as stood right in Rau's face.

" I said we don't need permits for our guns know leave " Rau said as he pushed the police officer out of his face " Alright that's it you two are going down to the station hands behind your back" The officer said to rau as he grabbed the mandalorians hands and placed them behind his back and put handcuffs on them and moved the guns from rau the second officer did the same to kanan and marched him towards the car " Well this is just great" kanan said to rau " Oh don't start" The protector said to the Jedi as they got into the police car and drove towards the police station.

Unaware that a man who was in his late thirties in a dark gray GMC Sierra was watching But what caught his attention was the mandalorian armor.

" you have got to shitting me" the man said as he started up the car and followed the police car

thirty minutes later

Kanan and Fenn Rau were sitting in a jail cell "this is just great you just had to go and push the police officer" kanan said to the protector " oh don't start and besides i didn't see you try to stop me" Rau said to the Jedi. Just as Kanan was about to say something a police officer came to there jail cell and unlocked it " All right boys you two can go" the officer as he opened the cell

" what!?" kanan said in disbelief " Yup you friend paid for both of you Bails" the officer said as kanan and Rau " know just head down this hallway make a left and you can get your things you friend is waiting outside" the officer said to them and closed the cell.

Soon kanan and Rau had gotten there gear and walked out side and started to look around " i don't get " kanan said to Rau Just as he was about to say something they heard a loud whistle catching there attention the saw a man in his late thirties in a military uniform standing right in front what looked like a large vehicle that was a dark gray color.

Soon the man started walking towards them

" hm well this is knew" Rau said to kanan as the man stopped right in front " well this is knew a Mandalorian and what looks like a hitch hiker " the man said to kanan and Rau but his first statement is what caught them off guard

" how did you know i-" Rau try say but the man cut him off

" i can explain but first let's get something to eat i take it you boys are hungry" the man said.

Forty minutes later

The man Kanan and Rau were siting at table in a local family diner " thank you for getting us out of jail and taking us to get some food Mr.-" " Robinson Jacob Robinson but you can Jacob" Jacob said to kanan the looked at Rau and said something that caught both off guard

" Can you two tell me why your here and Bo Katan isn't?" Jacob asked

(cliffhanger Pleas feel free to review and sorry for not updating sooner I've been working on a final project for my class to graduate again please feel free to review and again I'm sorry)


	7. Chapter 7

" Can you two tell me why your here and Bo Katan isn't?" Jacob asked

That question caught them both completely off guard " where did you hear that name?" Rau asked Jacob in a low and unfriendly tone " Remember when I Called you a mandalorian" Jacob said and was replied with a nod

" I knew you were a mandalorian because I've seen your armor before. It was twenty years ago after i got married me and my wife Rachel were siting on are porch one summer night we where talking and we both saw something touch down in the fields not far from are house so we both went to see what it was when we got there and then we saw a ship with a ramp down we went in side to see what it was and to our surprise there was a two month old baby wrapped in a blanket then we saw message that was left than a hologram of a women wearing armor just like yours appeared and said that her name was Bo Katan and told us that she sent her son ezra away to protect him" Jacob stopped to take a quick breath

" Me and my wife have been raising her kid for the past eighteen years" Jacob said Kanan and Rau " I know she did it to protect him you know sending him away and all that part i understand completely" Jacob said as pulled out a picture of six year old ezra riding on his back at the county Fair

" but i wish she would of been here herself it would've made things a little less complicated" Jacob said. Kanan was about to say something but there waiter came to there table

"hi gentlemen sorry for the wait are you ready to order?" The waiter asked the three men " Uh yes i would like the physical fitness break feast can i have it on egg whites and a side of fruit with a side of coffee" Jacob said to the waitress as she wrote it down and she turned to kanan and Rau " and what would you gentlemen be having ?" the waitress asked as she was ready to right down there order

Kanan looked around and saw a man eating some kind of bread that was in the shape of a circle "I'll have what he's eating" Kanan said while showing the waitress what the man is eating " Same" Rau said " alright two plates of pancakes Anything to drink ?" The Waitress asks " They'll have what i'm drinking " Jacob told the waitress "alright That's one physical fitness breakfeast egg whites and side of fruit Two plates of pancakes and three coffees is that it?" The waitress asks

" Yeah that sound about right" Jacob replied

"alright it'll be out in a bit" the waitress said as she left Rau asked Jacob a question he had going around in his head

" Does ezra know he's mandalorian?" Rau asked Jacob only for him to shake his head "No For the past eighteen years me and his mother kept it secret from him to protect him that's why is said i wish Bo Katan was here so it would be easier to explain to him where's he really from and who he really is" Jacob said.

Kanan looked at the man and knew that this wasn't easy telling his son that he's not his real father.

( alright I'll stop it right there so please feel free to review and tell me what you think)


	8. Chapter 8

Sabine and Tristan were walking through the town they saw that life was different on this planet they were walking until they came a cross what looked like a dinner

"hey lets get something to eat" Tristan said to his sister " alright but you buying" sabine said to her brother as they where approaching the restaurant a man walked he was wearing what looked like a light green camouflage jacket and pants and right behind him was kanan and Fenn rau walking out behind him and talking to him

"Kanan!" Sabine shouted catching his attention he turned his head and saw her and her brother " Sabine get over here!" kanan shouted back at them and did as they were told

" what are you guys doing?" Sabine asked as she placed her hand on her hip wit an eyebrow raised " Me and kanan were arrested and this man bailed us out" Rau told sabine and brother " It's nothing really just paid there bail and brought them here to get something to eat" the man said to sabine and Tristan "thank you for that and you are?" Tristan asked the man

" Jacob. Jacob Robinson I'm the man Raising Bo Katan's son" Jacob said to them which took them by surprise " you your raising Bo Katans son?" Sabine asked in shock causing the man to form a small smirk on his face " yeah and me and your friends here" referring to kanan and rau " are about to head back to my home where he's at" he said as he started walking towards the parking " and i'll make a quick stop to get yout two something to eat since both of you look hungry" Jacob said to them as he kanan and Rau followed him to the parking Tristan and Sabine followed them soon they stooped.

Tristan and Sabine saw what look like a large speeder wit and open flat bed in the back on wheels that had a dark grey color The brother and sister notice Jacob and kanan get in the front and Rau " Get in!" Jacob said to the both of them as the both got in on kanan side as soon as the both got in Jacob started it up and drove out of the parking lot and started Jacob turned on the radio and a song started to play a song ( "BOY" by Lee Brice)

" Boy you gonna know it all"

" You'll think your ten feet tall"

" And run like your Bullet proof"

"And total a car or two"

" Boy your gonna hate this town"

" Wish you could burn it down"

" That fire in your eyes is 20 counties wide"

" But boy your gonna love 17"

" And boy, You'll do some stupid things"

" Your gonna drive a kiss"

" And throw a punch"

"and grow up way to fast"

" Your gonna drop the ball, and hit the wall"

"and brake some hearts like glass"

" I know you will cause your apart of me"

" And part of you will always be...A"

" Boy, You're gonna be so stubborn"

" you get that from your mother"

" i already see it now"

" you weren't built for backing Down"

As the listened to the song kanan notice a picture of Jacob with a Boy with black and bluish hair with dark blue eyes around the age of twelve with holding a rifle with Jacob kneeling be hind a dead animal with antlers with smiles on both of there faces.

Kanan could sense that Jacob would have a tuff time trying to explaining this to his 'son' He knew it would be hard for to part with a child that he raised throughout his whole and then tell him he's not really there son.

Meanwhile

Ezra was in the kitchen getting something to snack on " man can't wait to show off the costume at the party tonight" he said to him self as he turned away and started to walk over to the refrigerator to get something to drink with his snack he heard what sound like a knife fall he turned his head around to see that accidently left on the edge of the counter along with his plate then the plate fell " NO!" he shouted as he extend his arm and stopped the plate from falling and braking on the floor

" what the " Ezra said to him self as he use his arm and to life the plate back on the counter without touching it after he carefully buts the plate back on the counter he looks at his hands " what jus happened?" ezra asked himself

" Hmm used the force you did" A voice said causing ezra to look around and see who it " Who said that?" Ezra asked loudly causing the voice to chuckle " Fear me you should not" the voice said Causing to look around again

" who are you?" ezra asked again

" A relic of the old republic and a friend" the voice said causing ezra to raise an eyebrow "Confused your are" the voice said

"in time you will understand But know the truth you must face of who your" the voice said " the truth of what?" Ezra asked

But there was no reply ezra just looked back at his hands and wonder what that voice meant by ' face the truth' .

This left ezra with question he didn't understand.

(well I'm gonna stop it right there and please feel free to review and let me know what you think of the song i know it's not the whole song but if you want to hear the rest go on youtube or i tunes and type Boy -lee Brice to listen it's a really good song So please fell free to review and let me know what you think)


	9. Chapter 9

The pick up truck had stopped at a gas station to refuel Kanan was with jacod and Fenn Rau outside of the car while sabine and her brother were in side the mini mart getting some snacks

" So Bo Katan wanted you guys to bring ezra to her?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow " Yes she sent us here because she was unable because she is leading are people against the empire " Fenn Rau said to Jacob " So I take it that your in the middle of a war then" Jacob said as put the gas pump back in it's holding place

" Yes Will me Sabine and her brother as well as the rest of Mandalore are fighting the empire to free are planet Kanan is apart of the rebellion to free the rest of the galaxy" Rau said to Jacob who looked at him with a raised eyebrow

" Wait your in a rebellion and your fighting with your people then how come your fighting together?" Jacob asked

" Because we Mandalorian' s fight each and look out for there own" Tristan said to Jacob as he and Sabine

" Is that so?" Jacob said with his arm crossed Tristan replied " Let me tell you something son A Strong man stands up for himself A Stronger stands up for others If all you do fight for your own then you ain't worth shit to nobody " Jacob said to Tristan as he walks towards the front of his truck and gets into the driver seat kanan and the other look at each other and get in the truck.

Meanwhile ezra was trying to figure out what had happened a little while ago

like how did he stop the plate an lifted it on the counter without even touching it

' okay ezra just think how did you that in the kitchen just how?' he asked himself but he couldn't find the answer he just sat on the couch and started to think for a little bit but then started to get tired and then sat on the couch in the living room an turned on the TV to watch college football

but ezra was paying much attention to the football game instead of watching the game there was one that was going through his mind 'face the truth about what?' ezra asked himself he was in deep thought just trying to figure out that question.

Jacob was driving towards his house the drive was silent for the moment there was a little tension between Tristan and Jacob.

Kanan was looking outside the passenger window all he saw was just miles and miles of farm land until he notices a herd of animals running across the plane they hair fury tails and a main running down from there head kanan watches these animals he cans sense that they feel free through the force kanan looks at them for a while

" amazing aren't they" Jacob said to kanan catching him off guard

" what?" Kanan asks Jacob

" Those animals you where starting at are called horses there strong an majestic creatures During are wars in the past they were used in Calvary Divisions but more men would be killed by snipers and the horses would be easily targeted as well so they stopped being used aside for military use there also used for rodeos" Jacob said to kana

" What's a rodeo?" Sabine asked Jacob

" A rodeo is where men ride horses or bucking bulls for a certain amount of time to win cash prizes and trophies it's also dangerous because people have had been sent to hospital when the animal tramples them but aside from that it's always a good to take kids there and bond with them" Jacob said to the four

" Where almost there we should be there in twenty minutes" Jacob said to them

Who couldn't help but feel relived knowing that they where clos to Bo katan's son and hopefully bring him to her

( I'm gonna stop it right there and I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating I have been very busy I just graduated last month from high school and I'm training and Practicing for the ASVAB test to get into the marine corps so I hope this chapter makes up for it)


	10. Chapter 10

Ezra had turned of the TV a little while ago he was outside in the back of the house lifting weights on a bench press he took of his shirt because he knew he was going to be doing for a while. but what he didn't know is tat his dad was coming home with guest

Jacob pulled up to the drive way of the house and parked the truck " Well here we are" Jacob said as put the car in park

Kanan, Fenn rau, Sabine, and Tristan looked at the house it seemed like a normal house the one where you could raise a family and enjoy your time

" hmm nice place" Kanan says to Jacob " This is just the outside just wait until you see the inside it gets better" Jacob says to kanan as he pats him on the back

They enter the house and are amazed by it

there is a circular stair way leading up to the second floor with a small walk way leading to a smaller section of the second floor where the is a little office area and the longer part of the hallway has doors and different side which leader to either a bedroom or a closet the living room was on the right with wood floors all-around the house the living room was to the right just as you walk in with a big screen TV and sofa that reaches from one side of the living room to the other the kitchen was next to the livening room with a dining table was in side the kitchen next to the living just two step up from the living room floor

Jacob was explaining the house to kanan, Rau and Tristan but for sabine she was just ignoring them and walked towards a pair of doors that lead to the backyard she could hear music as she got close to the pair of doors

( Bring sally up and bring sally down lift and squat gotta tear the ground)

as she was at the doors she peaked through the window to see where the music was coming from she was surprised to a boy around her age in the back of the house lifting weights then the song ended and the boy racked the waits he got up from where he was at

sabine saw he had tan skin blueish-black hair dark blue eyes a six pack from working out a rock hard chest sabine jus looks at him and she soon feels her face starting to heat up which is something that never happens to her

then the doors open and he walks in with the towel around the back of his neck Sabine does her best to keep quite but he quickly turns around and he see her soon the both staring at each other

there was an uneasy moment of silence between them

( and I'll stop it right sorry if this is short)


	11. Chapter 11

Sabine and the teenagers where staring at each other with silence in the room sabine was about to say something until they heard someone clear there throat

the two turned there heads to see a women standing there with her arms crossed " Ezra can you explain what is going on?" the women said to her son ' huh guess I was right that is Bo katan's son' sabine said to her self as she looked at ezra ' didn't know that he was well built and muscular' sabine said to herself again but this time she started to blush which is something that never happens

Before any of them could answer Jacob and the others walked Kanan Rau and Tristan saw Ezra but also notice the Blush on sabine's face the three looked at each other and smirked

" Rachel" Jacob said as he approached his wife Rachel his wife looked at him in surprise " Jacob what are you doing here ?' Rachel asked here husband " Ill explain that later But right know I want to talk to you about something important" Jacob said to here wife as she looked at Sabine Tristan and Rau and realize what they where wearing

" Okay just let me shower and will talk " Rachel said as she went upstairs to shower Ezra looked at his dad and smiled as he went up stairs as well to take a shower in his room Jacob looked at sabine and notice that she was red a little Jacob smirked and walked towards Sabine " I take it you already meet my son ezra " Jacob said to Sabine who seemed to be deep in thought " huh?" Sabine said with a raised eyebrow

Jacob smirked " he's available incase if you where wondering" Jacob said as he turned to exit the room which caught Sabines attention " Wait what I'm not looking for a boyfriend!" sabine said as she looks at Jacob walking out of the room

" Really because the blush on your face tells a whole different story" Kanan said which'd cause Rau and Tristan to laugh " Oh shut and contact lady Bo Katan and tell her that we found her son" sabine said to the three as exited the room

" This is not going to end will is it?" Fenn Rau asked kanan and Tristan " Nope" Kanan said " This going to end very bad" Tristan said

Meanwhile

ezra was in the bathroom that was connected to his room taking a shower after washing him self off he walks in to his room wearing a fresh pair of clean clothes he was putting his shoes they where a pair of mint condition Jordan's that he had bought not long ago as he put his shoes on he couldn't stop thinking about that girl he saw starring at him out of her mind

He was brought out of his thought when he heard his phone ring he looked to see who it was it was his friend Marcus calling he picks up the phone to answer the call

" Hey Marcus what up" Ezra said to his friend " Hey bro I'm just calling to ask if you found anything to wear for tonight?" Marcus asked his friend

" Yeah bro I did what about you?" Ezra asked " Nah bro me Johnny or David couldn't find any thing what about you did you find anything?" Marcus asked ezra " Yeah I did bro but you have to wait and see like everyone else. Hey I s the party going to be at Johnny's like last year?' Ezra asked his friend

" Yeah man his folks are out of town so he got the whole place to himself" Marcus said to ezra causing him to smile

" Alright man I gotta go but I'll see you later " Ezra said to his friend

Meanwhile after taking a shower Rachel was talking with Jacob, Kanan, Rau, Tristan, and Sabine

" So I take it Bo katan wants you to comeback with ezra?" Rachel asked the group " In short terms yes she just wants to see him for eyes to see if he is doing well that and the last time she saw him he was a baby" Rau said to Rachel

" Well you have two problems 1 ezra doesn't he's Mandalorian and 2 he may not believe any of us" Jacob said to them they couldn't help but agree this planet was cut off from the rest of the galaxy so for ezra to believe that he's Mandalorian would be difficult

" Will think of something we just have to find the right time to do so" Sabine said to them which they all nodded in agreement

four house later

Ezra was loading his 'costume' in his truck and got into the drivers seat and drove off he called his friend Johnny and told him that he was on his way

forty minutes later

Ezra arrives at Johnny's house Johnny and him had set up some of the DJ equipment " Hey Johnny I'm gonna go inside and change into my costume think you can do the rest without me?" Ezra asked his friend

" Sure man go ahead and get changed I want to see you what you got this year" Johnny said to his friend wondering what ezra found to wear for the party ezra smiled at his friend he knew that this year the costume he has might be the talk of the town at school

Ezra goes out to his truck and pulls out the box and enters the house and go's into a room where he could change 'hmm I wonder if this works' he says to himself ezra stretches out his hand and with knowing he uses the force to pull out the Mandalorian armor ' you know this might not be so bad after all' ezra said to himself

He changes in to the Mandalorian armor and goes out side to find Johnny setting up the last of the DJ equipment " Hey Johnny!" Ezra called out to his friend getting his attention Johnny looks at ezra " Dude where did you even get something like that?" Johnny asked Ezra as he got closer " I found this morning in the basement of my home so what do you think cool or what?" Ezra asked his friend

" Bro your defiantly going to have people talking about you after this party" Johnny said to ezra causing him to smile Unaware that there both being watch by a certain Mandalorian with orange hair looking at them but focused mainly on ezra

( I'm sorry if took long to update I hope this chapter makes up for it)


	12. Chapter 12

The party had started at six o'clock and every one was talking about Ezra's costume they kept asking ' where did you get that' and 'did you make this' Ezra had on full Mandalorian armor and every body was talking about it her had on the helmet and to his surprise he cold see on the other side with the helmet on Ezra spotted his friends Marcus, David and Johnny they where having a great time talking with some girls ezra walked over towards them getting there attention

What everyone didn't know is that a Female Mandalorian was watching everyone at the part to more precisely watching ezra " Lady Bo Katan do you copy?" A Mandalorian solider asked through her comm link " I read you loud and clear what is it?" she asked through her helmet commlink

" We found the ship that Sabine wren and here friend came in the droid seems to be the only one here." the Mandalorian soldier said to Bo katan through the comm link

" Roger that let me know if anything happens I'll try to contact Wren and her friends to see where they are" Bo katan said to the Mandalorian " Yes my lady" the Mandalorian replied then the comm link wen silent

Bo Katan turns her attention bac to ezra and she see's him talking to his friends while holding his helmet underneath his arm she lets out a sigh she had missed so much of his life and she now see's him as a young adult who's grown up on a planet that he calls home but she knew that once she meets him it would be a challenge to explain to him where he's from and who he is

Meanwhile

Sabine and Rachel where handing out Candy to young trick or treaters to Rachel it was something she would enjoy doing it every year seeing the little kids dressed in costumes it would remind her of when ezra was younger.

For sabine it was a new experience for her to see little kids walk around freely dressed in costumes even seeing the parents walk up with the little babies dressed as a lion or a bear would bring a smile to her face knowing that there is a place in the galaxy where the empire has no control over anyone's life

Jacob Rau, Kanan, and Tristan where outside sitting on the back porch talking

" Do you really think ezra is going to accept the fact that he's not from earth ?' Jacob as the three

" It's not going to be easy like you said if Bo Katan was here it wouldn't be as complicated but He's going to have to know sooner or later " Fenn Rau said

before anyone could say anything something caught Jacobs eye " Hey what's that?" Jacob asked as he pointed in the direction above the woods Kanan Rau and Trista looked to see what he was pointing at

for kanan it was hard to tell but as the object got closer he knew what it was. It was the phantom

" Oh for the love why couldn't he just stay put!?" Kanan asked loudly and sounding very annoyed

" Wait who's flying right next to the ship?" Tristan asked as he saw multiple bodies flying next to the phantom

Fen Rau put his helmet on and use it to zoom in and to his surprise there where at least five members of clan Kryze flying right next to the ship that they came in

" There clan Kryze Bo Katan must have arrived her sometime today with out even telling us" Fenn Rau said to kanan and Tristan

Kanan looks at Jacob " Well at least it won't be difficult to tell ezra that he's not your son" Kana said to Jacob " Well your not wrong about that" Jacob said as the phantom landed right in front of the porch as did the members of clan Kryze

" what's the meaning of this?" Rau asked the members of clan Kryze " Lady Kryze felt that it was dishonorable to send some to find her son so she came here to find him" A member of clan Kryze said to them

Kanan looked at the phantom and then looked around at his surroundings and notice that there was a lot of open space and the last thing he needed was to have someone find the phantom " Is there any place where we can put the phantom?" Kanan asked Jacob

" Yah in the barn where I have the horses there's a space above them where your can stash your ship" Jacob said to them " thank you your help is appreciated Jacob" Kanan said to him as the move the phantom to the barn.

( I'm gonna stop it right and let me know what you think of this chapter )


	13. Chapter 13

In the barn chopper landed the phantom above the horses while kanan was petting one of the horses the members of clan kryze where talking to each other Fen Rau notice how large the barn was and asked Jacob why the barn was so big

Jacob had told Rau that the ship that ezra came in was right underneath them as they where talking Tristan walks outside of the barn standing in the entrance to take in a breath of fresh air

as he did he heard howling in the distance " what's that?" Tristan asked as heard the howling " that son is a pack of coyotes and from the sound of it there not that far a least about a half mile " Jacob said walking up to Tristan from behind just then they heard a loud screeching like scream/roar from the woods Jacob acted like a statue when he heard that kanan notice " Jacob what's wrong?" Kanan asked him " that sound " is what he simply said "what about it?" Rau asked as he walked up to Jacob

" The last time I heard that sound I watched my brother die right before my eyes " Jacob said to him Rau and Kanan looked at each other then they heard a painful howl " that poor coyote must have been caught by that thing " Jacob said with anger he then walks towards the house Kanan and Rau follow him into the house leaving Tristan and the other Mandalorian warriors in the barn confused

Meanwhile

Ezra was driving home from the party he didn't take off the armor he had on because something was telling him that he would need it but he didn't know what as ezra was driving bo Katan was flying high above the ground and keeping her distance from ezra so he wouldn't see her

Ezra was driving down a road that lead from his friends house to the town and to where his home is around him was nothing but open wilderness trees and both side as Ezra was driving he could see a pair of head lights and smoke as he got closer he saw that it was a mini van with the door ripped off he pulls over and puts on his helmet and grabs the blasters that he has and slowly walks over towards the car

" Hello?" ezra says as he slowly approaches the car " Hello is there anyone there!?" He asks again as he reaches the car he looks inside to see what was blood allover the place and see's a car seat he looks inside to see a little girl dressed like a bear balled up behind the back seat

" Hey kid are you alright?" Ezra ask as he taps the little girl on the shoulder the little girl looks at ezra her eyes are red from crying the girl screamed and backed away in fear " Please don't hurt me!" the girl screamed as she try to back away against the car seat as much as she can

" hey, hey it's going to be okay I'm not going to hurt you" Ezra said as he takes of his helmet and places it on the floor of the car " see I'm not goin to hurt you" Ezra says to the little girl as he extends his hand to her she reaches out with her little hand to reach his

while this is going on Bo Katan quietly walks up to ezra's pick up and crouches down carefully observing the whole thing

" what happened here?" Ezra asks the girl "the monster came and took my mommy and daddy" the little girl said to ezra. but before he could reply something grabs him from behind and throws away from the car this caused the little girl to scream

Ezra looks at the creature it looked like a large owl but with a face of a human an owl like beak and glowing red eyes the creature approached erza this caused him to pull out his guns and fire at the creature as Ezra fired at the creature

Bo Katan saw everything unfolding she was about to help but she saw the little girl looking at ezra with fear in her eyes Bo Katan looked back at her son and saw that he was distracting the creature long enough for her to rescue the girl

Bo Katan made her way towards the girl. The girl was watching the creature attack ezra until she saw a women running towards her and extended her out hand the little girl was hesitant but used her little hand to grab Bo Katan

" Wait over there and stay down" Bo Katan said to the little girl as she pointed at ezra's truck the little girl nodded and run towards the truck

Bo Katan looked over at her son only to see the creature holding him down with its Feet Bo Katan's instincts kicked in and rand towards the creature as she activated the Dark saber

Ezra was pined down by the creature's foot he struggled to get loose from the creatures grip but to no avail " you are weak Mandalorian Jedi " the creature said to ezra who looked at creature in shock

" and now it's time to kill you" the Creature said to ezra as it raised its other claw and ezra closed his eyes waiting to except about what is to happen next

( cliffhanger Let me know what you think of this chapter )


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra watch as the creature brought it's claw down and closes his eyes as he waits for his death to happen but out of no where the creature lets out a scream of pain Ezra opens his eyes the creature land on the destroyed car with it's claw missing Ezra looked to see a women in the same costume but was wielding a black glowing sword

she extends her hand and help ezra to his feet " thank you" ezra said to the women he turned his head back to the creature " ah so the mother has come for her son " the creature said as it charged at ezra and the women

the women brought her blade up and slashed at the creature it ducked and flew behind her garbed her with it's claw and threw her across the road she had attempted to get up but the creature flew over to her direction and slammed her to the ground as she attempted to get up " soon the mother and son will die and then I will hunt for the father " The creature said to the women Ezra fired at the creatures face causing it to scream in pain

the creature turned it's head towards Ezra with it's blood red eyes starring at him but see's something different about his demeaner changed some how even the women saw it to and saw that the dark saber was now in Ezra's hand but what caught her attention the most a wolf that was right behind ezra just watching him

the creature let out a powerful roar and charged at ezra.

ezra activates the dark saber and jumps into the air directly at the creature and slashed it crossed the back the creature let out a scream of pain and turned to ezra who forced pushed it into a tree the creature had looked up to see ezra aiming it's blaster in the face as ezra was about to pull the trigger the sounds of sirens could be heard the two turned to see flashing red and blue lights coming there way

the creature turned it's attention back towards Ezra who was looking at the creature dead in the eye and pulls the trigger shooting it in the eye killing it but ezra makes sure that it is dead so he brings the darks saber down and separates it head from the body ezra walks over to the women

ezra kneels down be sides her and removes his helmet " hey are you okay?" ezra asks with a hint of worriedness' in his voice the women sits up straight an removes her helmet she had orange ginger like hair and green eyes she looks at ezra and places a hand on his cheek this made ezra feel a little uncomfortable

" Do I know you?" ezra asked her because he felt a connection to her but he couldn't explain it " No your where just a baby -" the women didn't finish because she and ezra saw police officers and paramedics appear

" Excuse me are you two alright?" An officer asked them " Yes officer were fine but there is a little girl in my truck I found in side that SUV when I got here she said that thing took her mom and dad" Ezra said as he pointed at the dead creature

" My god " the officer said as he saw three armed officer get near it " Where's the little girl?" the officer asks ezra who points at his truck

Twenty minutes later

Ezra was sitting beside the women how was being looked at by paramedics " okay look to the left and look to the right" the paramedic said as he held his finger up and asked the women to follow his finger with her eyes " alright every thing looks okay just some miner cuts but your okay" " the paramedics said to the women

" thank you" the women said to paramedic "what about the child what will happen to her?" the women asked him " where taking her to the hospital in town and we'll contact any family members that she has in the area and see if they can take care of her" the paramedic said to the women and left to talk to the officers

Ezra looks at the women who looks back at him " thank you for saving my life but who are you?" Ezra asks the women she looks up at him " My name is Bo Katan Ezra" Bo katan said to ezra

this caught him surprise " how do you know my name?" Ezra asks her " a mother never forgets her son face" bo katan says

( cliffhanger sorry it took so long to update I hope this makes up for it)


	15. not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	16. Chapter 16

Ezra looked at Bo katan " You must be mistaken because I'm-" ezra was cut off when Bo Katan " your adopted by the people who raise " she said to him

" No you must be wrong this have to be some kind of joke" ezra said to her as he started looking around. she stood up from where and placed an hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked at her and she looked him " Ezra " she simple said to him "I think it's time i tell you" she says to him

" Okay why don't we go find a more private place to talk" Ezra said as he leads Bo Katan to his car he opens the door for her and the two drive off

Two hours later

Ezra is parked in the parking lot of the local diner he is parked there and he looks at Bo Katan " Okay tell me everything know" Ezra said to her " your from Mandalore The home of our people a warrior Race you father was A Jedi " Bo Katan said to him " Whats a Jedi?" Ezra asked her.

" A Jedi is said to be a peace keeper with a blade that could cut through anything but not our armor there was a time where we were enemies but those time changed and the Jedi we wiped out only a few survived when they attacked your father was one of them" Bo Katan stopped remembering Ezra's father

" when you were born the Galactic Empire was founded after wiping the Jedi they Began to spread fear through out galaxy you where force sensitive" Bo Katan said to ezra " Force Sensitive?" Ezra asks her " I don't know much about the force but from what I've heard is that's the power that the Jedi said to use to help bring peace to the galaxy but in the end the empire destroyed them " Bo katan said to ezra.

Ezra was looking out of the window on the driver side and let out a deep sigh and looked at Bo Katan " If what you are saying is true then why didn't you come look for me after awhile. Why didn't you try to find me ?" Ezra asked her.

she placed her hand on his shoulder " I wanted to find you the minute your ship came out of hyper space but I knew that if I did the empire would find out about you and would try to take you away and then destroy out people so I had to make the hardest decision I have ever made I had to let you go for your good" Bo Katan said to ezra.

Ezra looks at her and he could see the hurt in her eyes and knew that this was hard for her

" I understand" Ezra said to her " what?" she asks him " I understand you did what you did to protect me and that is natural any mother would go above and beyond to protect there child and you did what you needed to do to keep me safe and I forgive you " Ezra said to her

Bo Katan looked at him and she pulled her son into a tight hug he hugged her back they stayed like that for a while until they broke the hug " what about my real father what happened to him?" Ezra asked Bo Katan

" After we sent you away he went into hiding to make sure the empire wouldn't find and to protect the clan as well " Bo Katan said to him. Ezra looked down for a second and then looks back at her " wish I could have meet him " Ezra said to her

She places a hand on his shoulder and looks at him with a small smile

12:00 AM

Ezra pulls up to his home with Bo Katan looking at it in amazement " this where you where raised ?" Bo Katan asked her son " Yes m- Yes this where I was raised" Ezra said to her and her looks her in the face

" Look I'm sorry but it's going to take me a while to call you mom since every thing that had just happened right now it's not going to be easy" Ezra said to his mother

Bo Katan places a hand on his shoulder " It's kay just take your time you don't need to rush things " Bo Katan said to Ezra who smiled at her

Ezra and Bo Katan exit the pick up and make there way towards the front door of the house Ezra takes a deep breath he knew that his adopted father would be waiting for him inside the house wondering why he was home so late

" Well here go's nothing" Ezra says and opens the door

 **( I'm gonna stop it right and let me know what you think and sorry if took me this long to update and also HAPPY THANKSGIVING)**


	17. Chapter 17

Ezra opens the door and to his surprise no one was awake not even his father was awake " huh that's odd thought my dad would still be awake" Ezra said to his mother as they walked into the house

" He must be asleep with the others " Ezra said to Bo katan " Here Let me show you my room you can sleep in there for the night" Ezra said as he lead his mother his room the two went upstairs and made it to Ezra's room " Well here you go make yourself at home" Ezra said as he opened the door to his room to Bo Katan" thank you ezra" Bo Katan said to her son " your welcome see you in the morning" ezra said as he makes his way towards the living room

Bo katan closes the door and rests on the bed and falls asleep. In the Living room Ezra lays down on the sofa and falls asleep and waits for the morning to come

The Next morning Ezra wakes and walks outside he takes a deep breath as breaths in the fresh morning as he watches the sunrise he sits down on a chair on the front porch. As he sits he begins to think about the events of last night they have been running around in his head all of last night.

" hey" a voice said snapping ezra out of his thoughts he looks to the side to see the girl that he saw yesterday" hi" he simply said as she continued to walk towards him " is this seat taken?" she asked with a raised eyebrow " huh no go ahead and sit down " ezra said to her " don't mid if I do " the girl said as she sat down next to ezra " my name is Sabine by the way Sabine Wren " sabine said to ezra ' Stupid why did you just have to say your name like that!' sabine shouted Mentally at her self

" My name is Ezra, Ezra Robison" Ezra said to sabine " and sabine seems like a nice name for you" Ezra said with a smile sabine blushed a little bit " thanks" sabine said as she looks down " so I see you wearing _" sabine was cut off by ezra " Mandalorian armor yeah I am " Ezra said to sabine which'd shocked " Ho did you even know what it is?" she asked him " Bo katan told me " Ezra said to her " so you meet your mother then?" sabine asked cautiously trying to not make a scene " Yeah I meet her last night after we helped some little girl survive an attack that happened last night" Ezra told her

Sabine looks at him with a raised eyebrow " an Attack from what?" she asks him he lets out a sigh " you wouldn't believe me if I told you but lets just say some legends are better off as legends " ezra told her " but yes Bo katan told me about Manadalore and that I'm her son and how she sent me away from earth to keep me safe" Ezra told her " uh so I take it you know as to why she's here then ?" Sabine asked him " Yeah but she will have to wait because I have school and it's my last year" Ezra said to her. Sabine looks at him with a raised eyebrow " and it's important because ?" she asks him " Because when I graduate it shows that I finished four years of lessons, lectures, finals, exams, class work, that all adds up to Graduation something that I've worked hard for" Ezra stopped to take a deep breath and looks at Sabine

" I have this month except for a week a small break couple of weeks of next month and then at least six months of school and then I'm done" Ezra said to Sabine she looks at him in shock at the fact that children would receive that much schooling.

A few hours later Bo katan was up she could smell food cooking she exits the room and walks down stairs and enters the living room and head towards the kitchen as she walks into the kitchen she see's a women and a man cooking " so you must be bo katan " the man said this surprised Bo katan and also made her cautious she began to reach for blaster slowly

" yes how exactly do you know my name ?" she asked the man as her hand was above her blaster " My name is Jacob Robinson and this is my wife Rachel " Nice to meet you" Rachel said to Bo katan " I take it you already meet Ezra ?" Jacob asked her " yes and I would like to thank you for looking after my son when I could not " bo katan said to Jacob

" Well given by what I've been told about with what's going on in the rest of the galaxy I understand why but" Jacob said which'd caught Bo katan's attention " Ezra is eighteen and here that mean s that he's old enough to make his own choices so it would be up to him if he want's to go or not" Jacob said to bo Katan who nodded

Bo Katan was now aware that Ezra would decide for himself if he wanted to go or not the choice was up to him

As soo as the others began to wake breakfast was ready Kanan, Fen Rau, Tristan, Ezra and Sabine sat down at the table and began to eat after eating there food Bo Katan sat down with Ezra Sabine decided to stay and observed

" Ezra I know that you may not know that well but I would like to offer you a chance to come with me to where you were born to see your home for the first time I know it's a lot to ask for but I would like to know you answer" bo katan asked her son

Ezra took a deep breath and looked at Bo Katan " You are my mother I can't deny that but I can't leave now I'm in school I still have a few more games left in this season I can't just up and leave like that" Ezra said to Bo Katan He could see the hurt in here eyes he knew she wouldn't take it well

" but " He said which caught her attention " there are some days in the school year where the school lets out for some small amounts of vacation time so when those days happen I'll contact you and we can spend some time together" Ezra said

Bo Katan smiled " Very well then it is settled you will remain here to continue your schooling and when you are off on vacation I will come here to see you" bo katan said with a smile and ezra nodded with a smile of his own just as the two where about to leave Sabine spoke up " Excuse me my lady " Sabine said catching both of there attentions

" Yes Sabine what is it?" Bo Katan asked her. Sabine was hesitant about what she was going to say but was able to " with your permission my lady I would like to stay here and teach Ezra the ways about Mandalore" Sabine said to her

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	18. Chapter 18

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	19. Chapter 19

Bo Katan and Ezra looked at Sabine with surprised looks on there faces " You wish to stay here with my son so that you can teach him are ways ?" Bo Katan asked sabine " Yes my Lady i know it is much to ask for but i would like you permission to do so" Sabine said to the leader of Clan Kryze. Bo Katan looked at her " I will need some time to think about this " Was what Bo Katan said and exited the room.

Ezra and sabine watch her leave the room once she did the two where left in the room that was quiet the two looked at each other for a while but then the quietness was brought to an end when they heard voices coming from the back the two moved to wards the window that looked to see Ezra's father playing some kind of Game

Sabine saw Kanan holding a metal object in the shape of a you aiming at a small metal pole in the ground with similar objects around it " What are you waiting for Jarrus go ahead and miss " Fenn Rau said with a smirk Kanan just looks at him and shakes his head and he had a smile on his face

Kanan tosses the objects but misses the others outside laugh as kanan Misses. Sabine looks at Ezra with a raised eyebrow

" what are they playing?" Sabine asked Ezra " Horseshoe toss It's a game me and my friends played when we where a kid I'll show you how to play it later when the others are down " Ezra said to Sabine. Sabine gave a small smile

Sabine looked at Ezra and noticed that he was wearing the armor " Your not Wearing your Armor why?" Sabine asked him " Oh ah you see wearing that isn't exactly normal around here so if your going to stay you going to need clothes like me to blend in" Ezra said to Sabine. Sabine formed a frown on her face not wearing there armor was like not being a Mandalorian at all.

Sabine looked at Ezra with a stern look " Uh did i say something wrong?" Ezra asked her "oh no it's just that if you want to know the way's of our people the first thing is that we wear are armor with pride and honor " Sabine said to Ezra " Okay but here on earth we wear regular clothes and that armor would attract a lot of attention mostly unwanted attention" Ezra said to Sabine.

She knew what unwanted meant for fighting the empire if not wearing her armor means not wanting trouble from the government of this planet then she would have to do it " Fine But where are we going to get me some clothes?" Sabine asked with a raised eyebrow

Ezra smirked " Oh i know just the place but your going to have to have to leave you Armor here because like i said it's going attract a lot of attention " Ezra said to Sabine let out a sigh " Fine " Sabine said to him Ezra smiled a little bit " Okay meet me outside in the front in a few minutes " Ezra said as he exited the room.

A few minutes later

Sabine walks outside she isn't wearing her armor but they body suit she has acts as a shirt so she feels comfortable for she took the top parts of her boots off because they had armor on them. As Sabine walks out of the house she see's Ezra in a truck Sabine walks towards the truck opens the passenger door and gets in

" okay so where are we going ?" Sabine Asked Ezra "Where going to the mall to get you some new clothes " Ezra said to Sabine " Okay one thing what's a mall?" Sabine asked him

Ezra gave her a small smile " You'll see" Ezra said as he started up his car and drove out of the driveway and towards the mall. Meanwhile Bo Katan was talking with Sabine Mother and Father " She wishes to stay there and teach you son the ways of our people?" Usra asked Bo Katan " Yes that is what she Requested it's up to you to decide weather she stay here or not" Bo Katan says to them

" Sabine is not a little girl anymore she has to make her own decisions with out are permission" Alrich said to Ursa " Agreed " Ursa said " Then it's settled i will tell sabine that she is allowed to stay here and teach my son the ways of are people " Bo katan said to Alrich and Ursa.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	20. Chapter 20

As Sabine and Ezra walked through the mall Sabine saw many stores with clothes she saw so many choices of clothing to wear but the one that caught her attention was a tie dye shirt with multiple colors she liked the shirt because it hit her artistic expression . So Ezra had bought it for her because he knew that's what she wanted

Sabine was amazed on how she looked she was wearing a tie dye shirt blue jeans and some sneakers " so what do you think?" Ezra asked her. Sabine looked at herself " Whoa I look different " Sabine said as she turned herself around " Thanks for getting me this" Sabine said to him

" No Problem you need to fit in so why not " Ezra said to her. He looked at his watch and notice what time it is " Hey i'm getting hungry do you want to get some lunch?" Ezra asked. Sabine thought about it for a minute " sure " she simply said. Ezra smiled at her "alright then follow" Me Ezra said to her

Few minutes later

Ezra and Sabine where in the food court Sabine saw many places that served different types of food from american, to Italian, to Chinese, to Greek, to Mexican, to Mediterranean " so you see anything you like?" Ezra asked Sabine. She thought about it for a minute " I think I'll try this place " Sabine said as she pointed the Italian food " Alright then" Ezra said

Back at Ezra's home

Rachel was watching Band of Brothers on TV she watched it because her Grand father from her mothers and fathers had served in Europe during the War as the she was starting to watch it she heard the door open she turned to see Kanan and Fen Rau walk in the house " Hello" Kanan said to her " Hi " Rachel said to the two. she turned back to the TV

Kanan and Rau looked at Each other and the looked back at her " Do you mind if we join you?" Kanan asked her " not at all" Rachel said and gestured them to sit down and watch with her they did

 **" Ten okay!" Nine Okay!" Eight Okay" Seven okay!"** as they where watching Band of Brothers Kanan saw the men jump from there plane while being shot at Fen Rau found it Strange to see why men would that be he saw one of the planes shoot down while engulf in flames

" what is this?" Kanan asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at Kanan this Band of Brother it tells the story of men from who fought side by side each other these men where ordered to jump inland before the invasion took place the next morning it was known as D-day my Great grand father from my father side was in the Airborne he jumped into Normandy he was while my great grandfathers from my mothers side landed on the beaches the next morning "

" Only ten percent of the Airborne assault survived ninety percent didn't make it " Rachel said to Them Kanan And Rau where shocked to hear that only ten percent only survived and others didn't it made them wonder what war was it that her grand fathers fought

Rau asked the question " what kind of war did they fight?" Fenn Rau asked her " A war against a dictatorship that sought to rule the world after losing a war a few years prior a corporal who had fought for it sought that Jewish people people who had different religious beliefs where the cause of there loose of the war" Rachel stopped to catch her breath

" The Corporal had started and uprising and began to define a treaty that ended the war and rebuild it's military from the ground the signs where all there but they where ignored by some nations the British French and the United states notice the rise of this new power " Rachel said to the two

Back at the mall

" Whoa this is actual pretty good " Sabine as she took a bite of pepperoni pizza " see told you it was good " Ezra said as he took a sip of soda. " so Sabine " Ezra said to her getting her attention

" Yes what is it?" Sabine asked Ezra " So i was thinking after we finish up here how about I so you around town " Ezra said to her. Sabine thought about it for a minute She was new to the planet but she had also told Bo katan that she would help teach her son the ways of there people but she was also eager to learn the ways of the people on earth

Sabine looked at Ezra with a smile " sure" Sabine said

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	21. Chapter 21

Ezra was driving Sabine around in his pick up as they where driving through town Sabine began to see how different it is " So where are we going?' Sabine asked him with a raised eyebrow " Well I already got you some knew clothes so how about I Take you to the movies " Ezra said to her. Sabine looked at him with a raised eyebrow

" uh okay what's a movie?" Sabine asked him. He looked " Whoa ok uh if your going to stay here I'm gonna have to teach you some things about earth" Ezra said as he drove down the street.

Meanwhile

" Sabine want's to stay on that planet to help teach your the way of are people ?" Alrich Wren asked Bo Katan " Yes since My son has no knowledge of are people your daughter has volunteered to stay here and teach him " Bo Katan said to Sabine's parents " As Much as I'am against it Sabine's is not a child anymore and she is old enough to make the choices she chooses " Ursa said before letting out a sigh " Very well I will inform her of you decision " Bo Katan said as she turned off the Holo projector

Ezra and Sabine had stopped at the parking lot of the movies " So why are we hear again ?" Sabine asks Ezra not understanding the point of this trip " This is to show you how to have fun " Ezra said to her " Excuse me but I know how to have fun" Sabine said to Ezra " Yeah I'm pretty sure that your version of fun and my version of fun are completely different and besides since your going to teach about my actual home world I figured why don't show you how to have fun while your here " Ezra said to Sabine

She looked at Ezra with a raised eyebrow " Okay Say if I don't like this movie then what?" Sabine asked him " Then well leave and do something else " Ezra said to her " fair enough" Sabine said to him and the two exit the car

Back at the house Tristan had remove his armor and began to use the weight lifting equipment that was there he was bench pressing inside the house Rau and Kanan watched him lift heavy weights

" How long has he been out there ?" Kanan asked Rau " About two hours more or less" Rau Responded. Kanan nodded his head " He's trying to become stronger than he already is" The two turned there heads to See Jacob behind them " I remember when I was in Basic training are drill sergeants would put us through hell everyday and at the end of it he would ask us are you ready to leave and go home most of us said no because we wanted to prove that we weren't weak" Jacob said to the two

Meanwhile

" Look at me I'm black superman" Brixton said to Luke hobbs and Deckard shaw. Sabine let out a small laugh which caught Ezra's attention " and you said that you wouldn't like this movie " Ezra said with a smirk Sabine just rolled her eyes " Okay maybe I was wrong" Sabine said to him " Maybe?" Ezra asked with a smirk " Okay i was wrong and this is pretty great" Sabine said to Ezra who smiled

After the movie Ezra and Sabine where walking towards Ezra car " So what was your favorite part about the movie aside from the Black superman part " Ezra asked her " I would say the part where the guy you call the rock go's F1 F2 F you" Sabine said with a smile " Yeah that part was pretty funny" Ezra said to her as he started the engine on his car and drove out of the parking lot

The two where driving for a little bit until Ezra stopped at a gas station " I'm gonna get some gas do you need anything?" Ezra asked her " No I'm good" Sabine said to him " Alright " Ezra said as he closed the door and walked towards the gas pump Sabine laid back in her seat and looked out the window and see's people walking by talking making her smile there was so much freedom here unlike the rest of the galaxy.

Ezra pumps gas into his car he leans back against the car and relaxes He hears the car door opens he looks to see Sabine walking towards him " Thought you where going to wait till i was done?" Ezra asked her " Uh it was getting warm in there so i Decided to come out here and get some fresh air " Sabine said to Ezra " Fair enough" Ezra said to her

The two where silent for awhile " So what's on today's agenda ?" Sabine asked him " Well I Was thinking the aquarium " Ezra said to her " Okay and what's an aquarium ?" Sabine asked " oh you'll see and trust me your going to like it" Ezra said as he put the pump back and the two re enter the car " Okay so know off to the aquarium " Ezra said to Sabine who nodded

Thirty minutes later

" Alright lets get our tickets and then I'll show what the aquarium has to offer" Ezra said to Sabine who simple nodded her head the two walk towards the entrance of the Aquarium and purchase there tickets the two enter the Aquarium. The two walked into one of exhibits Sabine placed her hands on the glass as the many species of fish swam by her.

Sabine watched in as the creatures of the Sea swam in there tank she smiled at the different colors of the sea animals " wow this place is amazing " Sabine said to Ezra Causing him to smile " Oh trust it's about to get better " Ezra said to her.

Back at the house

Rachel was in the kitchen taking a batch of Cookies the smell of the treats filled the air in the house catching the attention of everyone in the rooms " uh What's that?' Kanan asked her " Oh there just some cookies I make once a Month to pass the time " Rachel said to the Jedi " Well they smell very delicious" Kanan said to her

"why thank you. You can have one in a few minutes you can have one there still a little hot " Rachel said to Kanan " alright " Kanan said to her.

Kanan turned around and went to join the others outside on the back porch Just as he was about to open the back door until his comm went off. Soon his face was filled with dread because he forgot to contact a certain someone.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
